The awakening
by sexysiren1981
Summary: AU. Bella cant sleep one night when she is visited by someone she least expects...Bellice lemony goodness. One shot.


**A/N**; This is a one-shot I wrote for someone I really admire and whom I think I can now call a friend, fellow ffn author - xDreamlessx. This is just because she wanted for Bella and Alice to be together. (and I kind of like the idea myself…as you can tell.) Hope you all enjoy! Please let me know what you think…

**Twilight Fanfiction**; The awakening.

**Pairing**; Bellice. (Bella/Alice)

**Disclaimer**; Twilight and all it characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing except the idea for this story.

**Warning**; This is an **AU fic**. This story also contains **femmeslash**. It is a lemon! **You have been so warned!**

It was a stormy night, lightning flashing repeatedly through the inky blackness of the sky. It illuminated the clouds, which were hanging low, dark and angry.

Bella sighed and tossed over onto her back, sleeplessness was such a bitch. The windows creaked with the force of the wind howling out side the house. Boards creaked…windows groaned and trees made a funny howling noise. Bella sighed again in exasperation. She needed her sleep for the calculus test tomorrow. She was glad school was nearly over, only four short weeks until freedom was gained.

Bella huffed and turned yet again, now facing the door. The room was illuminated constantly with bright flashes of light. The familiar objects could be seen and then not. Bella became fascinated with watching the brief flashes.

And then the door began to open.

_Slowly_ it opened – so slowly that Bella blinked several times to make sure that what she was seeing was real.

Could it be Charlie? Why would he come into her room in the early hours of the morning? What could he possibly want?

Bella sat up and stared at the door, which amazingly was _still _opening.

She quickly checked that she was decent, yep, everything in place.

The door was completely open now and Bella gasped when she saw who was there.

Alice.

Why would Alice use the _door_?

"Alice, what the.." Bella trailed off at the look in the little pixie's eyes. They were black. Bella knew that vampires only had dark eyes when they were hungry…or…aroused. Either way something was wrong…Alice wasn't looking her usual bubbly self.

She looked – blank.

Was she here to talk about Edward? Something must be wrong.

Bella slid off the bed and quickly went towards Alice, squashing any fear she felt. This was her friend. She had nothing to fear.

Alice's eyes flickered over Bella's body; a small smile played around her sexily curved pink lips. For the first time Bella felt self conscious in front of Alice. She faltered and glanced down at herself. She shrugged when she saw nothing was out of the ordinary, a shorts and cami sleep set was perfectly acceptable, wasn't it? After all Alice was the one who had updated her very tatty sleep wear for slightly sexier look.

Alice still hadn't moved.

"Alice what's wrong?" Bella said softly as she stood in front of her small friend hesitantly, pushing her long dark hair back from her face impatiently.

Alice didn't reply.

Bella reached out a trembling hand to touch the smooth, ice-cold alabaster skin of her cheek. She didn't know why she was trembling, but she undoubtedly was.

Bella stroked Alice's cheek, cupping her chin and forcing her to look upwards.

"Alice..?" Bella whispered worriedly.

Could vampires sleep walk? They didn't even sleep. Bella giggled suddenly, the whole situation was ludicrous.

The giggle made Alice's eyes suddenly flash to her lips and Bella froze. The look was pure lust and was as preditory as hell, it sent a fission of _something _straight through Bella's body.

She was too scared to name it.

Alice reached out and ran her small cold hands up Bella's arms and over her neck until she cupped her warm face. Bella shivered involuntarily as the chill of Alice's touch.

Alice leaned towards Bella and pressed her cold, wonderfully smooth lips to Bella's warm ones. Bella's eyes flew wide in sheer shock just as a surge of desire shot through her body and wound up in her stomach as thousands of butterflies.

Dear god, it felt _amazing_.

But this was her _friend_. Her _boyfriend's_ sister.

This was Alice – a _girl _for god's sake_._

Bella began to push Alice away, her fingers pushing at the small vampires shoulders, but then Alice deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into Bella's startled mouth. The indescribable feeling stopped the human girl from doing anything other than moaning and clutching desperately onto the shoulders she had been trying to push away a moment before.

Bella whimpered as a mushroom as pure lust shook her slim body, her hands sliding upward into Alice's short black hair.

Bella hesitantly began kissing her friend back. Her brain going into autopilot.

The small vampire pushed Bella backwards suddenly forcing her to sit on the edge of the bed. Her legs gave out willingly, feeling like rubber anyway. Alice stood between her parted knees and continued to kiss the young human girl senseless. They were fierce now, tongues tangling, teeth clashing, lips gliding softly against one another.

Stone against satin.

Delicious.

Bella belatedly realized that Alice was soaked with rainwater; her short chic jacket and dark jeans clung to her slim body like a second skin. The water soaked into Bella's flimsy nightwear easily, her cami clinging to her small shapely breasts, outlining her pebbled nipples clearly. Alice's blouse was a soft almost see through material, which when wet revealed everything, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her dark maroon push up bra clearly visible through it.

Bella unthinkingly ran her hands down Alice's back and onto her hips just above her ass. The temptation was too much, driving Bella's hands further until they were sliding over the small vampires denim clad ass.

The passion that Edward had always denied now burst through the surface as Alice moaned her approval of the direction Bella's hands were taking.

The human girl was lost in a sea of desire and Alice was ruthless in her assault. They didn't break the kiss, Alice simply pushing Bella backwards until she was pressed flat on the cool sheets. Alice was completely in control. Her strength that of a hundred human's, holding down one small human girl. Bella didn't stand a chance of escaping, even if such a thought had crossed her mind, which it hadn't.

Alice's small hands now stroked Bella's small breast, enjoying the sounds the girl was making. Her skilled fingers pinched the nipples to an all-new sensitivity, through the thin satin material. Bella's slim hips arched upwards, desperate for friction. Alice thrust one thigh in between the girl's legs, directly against the warm wetness of her pussy.

They broke the kiss for a moment, Alice's dark eyes regarding Bella with a small amount of amusement, although she didn't speak. Bella's warm brown eyes were dilated, small pants escaping her kiss-swollen lips.

"Alice, I think we need to _talk_..." Bella said softly.

Alice however ignored her completely, her dark eyes focused on Bella's mouth hungrily.

A small shake of her head silenced the human girl effectively.

Alice reached out and lifted the cami off the girl's body swiftly. Bella gasped in surprise and crossed her arms across her chest defensively.

The smirk on the vampire's lips grew to a full grin.

Without a word Alice softly grasped the girls crossed arms and forced them open. Bella complied rather reluctantly. After all, even though Alice had seen her naked body before, this was an entirely different situation and it felt strange to be so exposed while having the obviously hungry eyes of her best friend focused on her chest.

Alice leaned forward slowly and licked one nipple and then the other, her dark eyes still focused on Bella's face. Bella was panting now, her breaths deep and ragged. It was almost embarrassing how loud it was, but she could bring herself to care enough to stop.

Alice then sucked on hard nipple into her ice-cold mouth, flicking it with her tongue; Bella jumped and cried out at the unexpectedly wonderful sensations coursing through her, she clutched Alice's head to her. The vampire's hands were busy pushing the girl's shorts off her legs in fluid motion.

Ice-cold fingers stroked her thigh asking for entrance, with a sigh Bella complied, her thighs falling apart wordlessly.

Alice strokes the fingers through the soft brown curls guarding the girl's pussy. So soft, so wet. It made Alice hungry like never before. Bella felt the vampire's fingers touching her where no one had touched her before a shudder of pleasure sent ripples through her and she whimpered.

Cold fingers, first one and then two, pumping slowly in and out of her tight pussy. Coils drawing tighter and tighter dragging her towards something awesome and frightening, somewhere she had never been before. Suddenly Alice abandoned her breasts and slipped down her body until her tongue traced Bella's pussy. Lapping up her wetness eagerly. Bella moaned loudly, arching her back and tossing her head from side to side. The coil was growing tighter still and then it snapped and the girl was free falling blissfully through space her body shuddering uncontrollably as she rode out her very first orgasm. The small vampire continues to taste her until she felt the tremors cease.

A wave of embarrassment spread through Bella as she realized how she had just acted with a _girl _– a vampire who was supposedly her _best friend_. Heat tinged her cheeks as she stared at the ceiling, wishing the ground could swallow her up.

What was wrong with her?

But the truth was that no one made her as happy as she was when she was with Alice. No one could make her feel as if she belonged.

Alice was her very best friend, her only true friend.

Silently Alice slid up Bella's body until their lips were almost touching. Alice smiled as she stared into those wonderful brown eyes that haunted her thoughts day and night. If vampire could sleep she was sure she would dream of Bella.

"Alice..." Bella whispered uncertainly.

A cold finger was pressed to her lips asking for silence.

"I just wanted you to know." Alice said softly, speaking for the first time.

"Know what exactly?" The girl asked confused.

Alice giggled, her tinkling laugh sounding like an angels song.

"What I have _always_ known." She answered as she stood up suddenly.

Bella sat up and grabbed a sheet to cover her naked body.

"Which is?" She asked.

Alice moved at vampire speed to the window, where she crouched on the windowsill, poised for flight. She turned to Bella and smirked.

Cocking her small, beautifully shaped head to one side she regarded the girl who was her best friend and the love of her existence.

"That _we_ belong together, of course."

With that she disappeared. A cold breeze blew through the open window fluttering the curtain there. A chill from the cold air ran down Bella's spine as she realized it had stopped raining.

A slow smile spread across her face as she stared out into the night.

She had learnt long ago to never bet against Alice.

THE END.


End file.
